The cheerleader and the quarterback
by milkysmile
Summary: Ally Dawson is the most popular girl at school and also head cheerleader who is dating the schools the star quarterback Austin Moon. There the cutest couple in school. They are about to start their senior year but will they be able to stay together or will things or people draw them apart. There will be trouble, romance, blackmailing and cheating.
1. Start of a new year

Ally Dawson is the most popular girl at school and also head cheerleader who is dating the schools the star quarterback Austin Moon. There the cutest couple in school. They are about to start their senior year but will they be able to stay together or will things or people draw them apart. There will be trouble, romance, blackmailing and cheating.

Ally's POV,

I got up that morning and went into my bathroom to get ready for school I had a quick shower before getting dressed. I was wearing my cheerleader outfit it was blue and white with tigers and the school logo on the top and my white trainers. I then put on my make up a light foundation and light blusher I put on some brown eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara and to top it all off my vanilla perfume. I heard a car beep from outside I looked out my window and saw my boyfriend Austin waiting in his car for me. I ran down stairs and grabbed a piece of toast of the table and ran out the door and jumped in Austin's car he was wearing a jacket that all the jocks wore.

"Hey babe" Austin says before pulling me into a kiss which turned into more of a make out.

I pull away after like five minutes "hi" I say putting my sunglasses on as he drives towards school

"I wish summer didn't end" he says because he hates nothing more than school

"I know but it means me and you get to spend more time together" I say

"Hmm maybe there is an upside to going back to school" he says smiling

He pulls into his normal parking space beside his friend jakes car. We get out of the car and all our friend start to gather around Austin and jakes car as usual.

"Hey guys " Nathan says

"Hi" we reply in unison

"So you guys coming to my house for a party on Friday" Trish says

"Defiantly it's been ages since we had a good night" I say smiling

"Brilliant we need to make a list of people to invite" Trish says taking a notebook out of her backpack. "I've got the names of everyone in senior year in hear ill read them out and we can decide if he or she is coming or not" Trish says we all not in understanding "well all of us are defiantly invited so ill mark us so emm Amber Jennings" Trish says

"yes she's totally hot" Nathan says pointing her out to the boys they all agree and Trish marks her name which means she's invited

"Anthony Windsor" Trish says confused

"Who" we say in unison "he's a complete nerd I had to do a chemistry project with him he told me to leave him to it" I say faintly remembering him

"Oh god no" Trish says drawing a line through his name "Cassidy Davis"

"Austin I know she's your ex but I like her so can she please come" Dallas asks

"Dude take my advice she's not worth the hassle but sure" he says I look at him he then whispers to me "don't worry she's not half as sexy as you he says

We go through the list until the bell rings which means it's the start of class but since it's the start of the year we all go to the auditorium to hear a speech from our principal and collect our schedules. When I get my schedule I go over to all the popular's I have a class with at least one of the popular people which is good I don't want to be stuck with a bunch of nerds. I go through the day as normal before heading to the pitch for cheerleader practise.

Austin's POV

I get into my football gear and run out onto the field I see ally talking to all the cheerleaders. Man that cheerleader outfit was sexy on her. I walk up to couch and he gives me the play and we test it out for that whole practise. When I was done I look over to the cheerleaders to see they are still practising so I get out of my gear and sit on the benches and watch them flip and dance. When they are done I run to ally and give her a kiss.

"hello to you too" she says pulling away from me

"Hi so how was practise" I ask walking her to my car

"It was good but was short a few members so we need to hold try-outs next week" she says

"Oh how come you're short on members?" I ask

"Tori broke her ankle over summer and Whitney moved to another school I just hope we don't get a load of nerds trying out" she says getting into my car

"Ok anyway am sorry but you can't come over to mine my parents are having my neighbours over for dinner" I say pulling up outside her house

I wave goodbye before heading home

**Hope you guys like it please review**


	2. Shopping and confessions

Chapter 2 shopping and confessions

Ally's POV

I went through my day as normal. I put up signs about cheerleader try-outs went to practice and then me, Trish and Hannah went shopping for an outfit to wear to the party.

"What do you think of this ally it would defiantly impress Austin" she said holding up a one shoulder black dress that was cut at the hip

"I don't think so I don't really want to wear black" I say

"Ohh ally I have it" Hannah says holding up red waist high shorts and a one shoulder cream crop top

"I love it I'll go try it on" I say grabbing the clothes and heading towards the dressing rooms

I came out and I must admit I looked good I bought the outfit then me and the girls went to look at shoes. I bought cream 8inch heels to match my crop top. Then me and the girls head to the food court.

"So Hannah what's the deal with you and Jake you going out" Trish asked

"Well we kissed two weeks ago but he hasn't talked to me since and I do like him but I don't think he likes me" she says sadly

"Hannah you kissed that defiantly means something but if you want I can ask Austin to investigate" I say

"I don't know ally "she says

"Common what can go wrong" I ask

"Austin lets it slip that we sent him and that I like Jake and it ends up messing up our entire friendship" she says

"Wait you like who" a voice says from behind us

We turn to see Austin, Jake, Nathan and Dallas

Hannah gets of her seat and runs out of the food court and then Jake starts to run after her

**Please review and favourite sorry it's such a short chapter**


	3. explanations and secrets

Chapter 3

I do not own Austin & Ally

Explanations and secrets

Jakes POV

I met Austin, Nathan and Dallas at the mall. We strolled around for a while before starting a conversation

"Dude do you like Hannah" Nathan asks

"No why would you think that I don't even like her I like Gemma (I know I haven't mentioned her before buts she's popular there will be a few more people that I will mention as well) she's so hot" I say

"Ok it's just that I kind of like her" Nathan says

"Good for you bro" I say as we enter the food court

We see ally Trish and Hannah facing away from us. We decide to sneak up behind them but stop when we hear Austin's name being mentioned

"I can get Austin to investigate if you want" ally says investigate what I think

"I don't know ally" Hannah says

"Common what could

Go wrong" ally asks Hannah

"Austin let it slip that we sent him and I like Jake and it ends up messing up our entire friendship" Hannah says wait what I say in my head

"You like who" Nathan says from beside me

The three girls turn around and look shocked to see us Hannah gets of her seat and runs out of the food court. I don't know why but I start chasing her. She stops outside billls surf shop I finally reach her but before I can say anything she's talking

"Look Jake I only made that up I don't like you the truth is I like Nathan but I said I like you because of Trish and him dumping her last year" she says

"Ohh ok you should know Nathan likes you two" I say

"I know he does we have secretly been going out for weeks but we don't have the heart to tell Trish" she says

"Ohh well your better of telling her she's going to find out sooner or later" I say

"I know can I tell you a secret" she asks

"Yeah sure" I say

"Well I want to try out for being a cheerleader but I don't know" she says

"Of course you should try out plus your one of ally's best friends and she's the head cheerleader" I say giving her a boast of confidence

"Anyway I should go and try to explain myself to Nathan" she says walking away

**I know you were all expecting them to get together but that happens in every story and I want mine to be a little bit different**


	4. Parties and songs

Chapter 4

I do not own Austin & Ally

Parties and songs

Ally's POV

I was finished getting ready for the party I was now just waiting on Austin. When he arrived he beeped his horn signalling he was here

"Lookin good" he said as I got into the car

"Thanks" I said kissing him on the cheek

"You looking forward to the party" he said

"Yeah it should be good are you and the guys performing" I asked

"Actually we are and I was wondering if you would perform don't look down and had me at hello with me and maybe do call me maybe" he asks

"Of course I will I love performing just tell me when you need me" I said as we pulled up on Trish's street

"Great I'll let the band know" he says walking in the door of Trish's house "I've got to help the band set up see you later babe" he says kissing me on the cheek

I see Trish, Hannah, Gemma tori, Jordan and Kylie in the corner and make my way over to them.

"Hey guys where's Britney and Ariel" I ask

"There on a double date with some guys they met in a club" tori says

"Oh by the way how your ankle" I ask tori

"It's fine I just want it to get better so I can cheer" she says

"Don't worry your one of the best flyers the squad has had. You will surely get back on the team we need you for nationals" I say giving her a boast of hope

"Hey look the guys are about to start" Trish practically yells

We dance to the guys performing. Austin was singing and he would play the guitar every now and then Nathan was the lead guitarist and Jake played bass while dez played the drums. They play for an hour before Austin starts talking.

"hey guys I hope you're enjoying the show" he says the crowd cheers "I would like to make a shout out to all my team members if we do good this season were going to the state championships" he says making the crowd cheer more "now we are only going to play three more songs and to do that I would like to invite my girlfriend ally up here babe common up" he says as I walk onto the stage the guys begin to play the music and Austin starts singing

(Austin underlined and ally italic both italic underlined)

yeah

Woah  
I'm walking on a thin line  
And my hands are tied  
Got no where to hide

I'm standing at a crossroad  
Don't know where to go  
Feeling so exposed

_Yeah I'm caught in between  
Where I"m going and where I've been  
But no, there's no turning back  
Yeah_

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah, I tell myself_

_Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down_

It'd be so easy  
Just to run  
It'd be so easy  
To just give up

_But I'm not that girl who go turn my back  
There's no turning back  
_  
_No turning back_

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge_

It's like I'm hanging by a thread

_But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah I tell myself_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_  
_Dooowwwnnn!)_

_Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down_

Don't look down! Don't look down!)  
Don't look down, down, down, down!

I finished singing and then I jumped into Austin's arms and hugged him. When we got off the stage the whole band was talking to me and all my friends

"Ally that was unbelievable" Nathan says

"OH my god you were unreal I would if danced if I could of" tori says

"I never remember you being that good" Gemma says

"Guys I need to talk to my girlfriend" Austin says dragging me away from everyone

We stand in the corner making out for like an hour. We pull away and start to chat to each other

"So are you coming to the bowling tournament tomorrow we have a team made me, you, Nathan, Hannah, Jake and Gemma" he asks

"Austin I'd love to but I have to go to Orlando to see my mom, stepdad and stepsister" I say sadly

"It's ok we'll ask Jordan or Kylie to join us" he says leading me to his car

When we pull up outside my house I give him a quick kiss before leaving.

"See you in school on Monday" I say entering my house

Hope you guys like it


	5. sad and upset

Chapter 5

I do not own Austin and ally

Ally's POV

Sad and upset

It was Sunday evening and I was packing my things to go back to Miami. I was in the bathroom getting my toothbrush and I heard my phone beep I took it out of my pocket. I had a message from an unknown number I opened up the message and was upset with what I say it was a picture of Austin kissing another girl and the only reason I know it new is because there's a calendar in the back. I suddenly start balling out crying I grab my phone and forward the picture with a message under it saying.

"You jerk I can't believe you I was gone for one night were through" and then I sent it to him I then got on the train that would take me back to Miami

Austin's POV

I was sitting at home strumming when my phone beeped I had a message from ally. I opened it to see a picture of me kissing Cassidy ohh this wasn't good. I broke up with Cassidy last night after having an affair with her for three weeks but I started to feel bad for ally so I broke up with Cassidy. She must have sent this to ally. I tried calling ally but she wouldn't answer. I decided to leave her alone I would see her at school tomorrow.

Ally's POV

I got up the next morning and went into the bathroom I need a lot of makeup to cover the fact I've been crying. I then got dressed into my cheerleader outfit and my white trainers and tied my hair back. I went downstairs and sat and had some toast I then got the keys to my car that I haven't driven in ages since Austin would drive me around. I drove myself to school and was looking for a place to park I saw that Austin hadn't arrived so I parked neatly in his parking space knowing it would annoy him. I stepped out of my car and walked over to jakes car which was right beside mine.

"Ally why did you park in Austin's parking space" Nathan asked

"I don't see his name on it" I say coldly

"More importantly why are you not with Austin" Trish asks but as I was about to answer Austin drove up and stopped in front of my car he got out and yelled

"Who's car is this this is my parking spot" he yells he was attracting a crowd around the three cars

"It's mine" I say

"Ally why the hell did you park in my parking spot and why weren't you at your house this morning" he says loudly

"Like you don't know" I say

"Look ally just forget about that it was nothing" he yells

"NOTHING" I yell "no Austin I can't forget the fact that I left to go see my mom and I was only gone for one night but that's all it took" I yell

"Guys what is all this about" Jake asks

I looked over at him and saw that all of them were staring at us confused

"Ohh I'll tell you what this is about it's about Austin cheating on me with another girl" I yell

"What" they all say in unison they all look at Austin with their eyes widened

Austin's POV

"Look ally it was just a simple kiss that's all" I says

Then all of a sudden Cassidy runs up to me and hugs me

"Hey babe I guess you told her then" she says

"Cassidy get of me this is your entire fault I told you I wanted to be with ally" I say

"No you said you felt bad having to sneak around and that you couldn't have two girlfriends so I helped you with that problem" she says

"Yes I did but I also said i'm breaking up with you and that my girlfriend was ally" I yell

"Well I have been your girlfriend for the past three weeks" she yells

"What" ally screams "I can't believe you" she yells before running off with Trish and Hannah behind her

**Please review so I know to continue **


	6. plans and ideas

Chapter 6

I do not own Austin and ally ****

Plans and song writing

Ally's POV

"ally wait up" Hannah shouted from behind me

I ran into the bathroom soon followed by trish and Hannah. They told everyone to get out or they would have to deal with the popular's humiliating them.

"ally are you ok" trish asks

"yeah I'm fine" I say trying to stop my mascara from running

"why didn't you tell us" Hannah asks

"I only found out last night and was to mad to talk to anyone so I just wrote some songs" I say

"really you haven't written songs in a while" Hannah says

"yeah I guess I haven't had any inspriration" I say

"I have an idea" trish says

"what is it" I ask

"The football team are having a fundraiser for new equipment on Friday and the coach is looking for performers you should sign up and sing those songs and Austin will defiantly be there he's the captain" trish says

"o my god ally you have to do it his face will be priceless" Hannah says

"ok I'll do it" I say

**Hope you guys like it please review sorry its so short the next one will be quite long**


	7. hurt, payback and forgiveness

Chapter 7

I do not own Austin and ally

Hurt and payback and forgiveness

Ally's POV

It was the night of the fundraiser. I got dressed into a pink playsuit with a black belt and black heels. I drove to the fundraiser and I met Trish and Hannah outside. We went inside and I saw Austin with all of our friend I didn't want to go over but they were my friend too. We walked over to them and everyone said hi to us. There was some silence before Nathan broke it.

"So ally I hear your performing" Nathan says

"Yeah I wrote two new songs and I decided to see what people thought of them" I say

"Cool" Jake says

"Are you guys preforming" I ask

"Yeah were doing two songs" Nathan says

"Ok good I better go I'm performing now" I say

I get up on stage and introduce myself

"Hi imp ally Dawson I will be preforming two song tonight I wrote them about a certain person his name is Austin moon" I say smiling

I look over to all my friend Trish and Hannah are smirking the others are just shocked I had the nerve to do this to Austin moon. Austin was just standing with his arms folded. Then the music started to play and I began to sing.

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

[Chorus:]  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do [CD version]  
All the stuff that you do [radio edited version]

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

[Chorus]

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

[Chorus x2]

[x2]  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

I finish the first song and look up to see my friend dancing but some trying to dance and trying to stick up for Austin. Then the music starts to play for my second song

_You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me  
I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely  
Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention  
'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions_

[Chorus]  
And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you  
I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through  
So oh do you feel like the man now?  
And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out

[Chorus]  
And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

I know I'm being bitter but I'ma drag you under  
'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after  
For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way  
It was only just a game  
(you had it all)

[Chorus]

(And one day)  
And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)  
You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

I walk of the stage proud of myself

Austin's POV

Ally really shouldn't have done that she knows what I'm like when I'm mad. I take the band to the side.

"Austin what do you want" Nathan asked

"I want to do what the hell and forgot to laugh instead of billion hits and heard it on the radio" I say

"No way those were just written for fun and it will crush ally with the lyrics that are in it" Jake says

"She should of thought of that before she sang those songs about me" I say coldly

"I know but those songs are much worse than the ones she sang" Nathan says

"Look I'm performing them whether you like it or not so either you play or you don't" I say

"No way man ally's our friend to and were not going to hurt her" Jake says and the rest of them nod

"Fine ill preform without you" I say jumping onto the stage

The music started and I began to sing

_You say that I'm messin' with your head  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

What, What, What, What the hell?

So what if I go out on a million dates?  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play  
(Yeah)

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" (Va fan!)  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy (Crazy!)

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

nananananana whoa whoa [x2]

nananananananana  
You say that I'm messing with your head  
nanananananananananananana  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

Without looking up I started to sing the next song

_When I read your face  
It's like a screen door  
I can see right through  
Your heart's a window  
Why you gotta treat me like the bimbo?  
The sticks are out  
And you don't care anymore_

You make it so easy  
You're sweet like a Reese's Pieces  
But I promise, if you leave me  
You'll be crawling on your knees  
So if you go it's a joke

If you drive away  
Hope you get a flat tire, get stranded  
If it's goodbye today  
Know you're leaving here empty handed  
'Cause I got my own life  
And you're just a punch line  
If you go, you're a joke  
I forgot to laugh

You don't like it when I check your iPhone  
I don't even get my own ring tone  
When you're hanging out with all your best girls  
You don't wanna tell me where you girls go

You say that I'm needy  
Like a kid needs Reese's Pieces  
But I promise if you leave me  
You'll be running back to me  
At my door, what a joke

If you drive away  
Hope you get a flat tire, get stranded  
If it's goodbye today  
Know you're leaving here empty handed  
'Cause I got my own life  
And you're just a punch line  
If you go, you're a joke  
I forgot to laugh

So if you're saying 'peace' like  
You're so over me  
Tryin' to sting like a bee  
Then I gotta laugh  
You're more like a jockey  
Or a cute little bunny  
Think that you're funny  
I forgot to laugh  
Laugh

Like a diamond in a mountain of coal  
I'm the guy the girls can't find anymore

Hey yeah!

If you drive away  
Hope you get a flat tire, get stranded  
If it's goodbye today  
Know you're leaving here empty handed  
'Cause I got my own life  
And you're just a punch line  
If you go, you're a joke  
I forgot to laugh

If you drive away  
Hope you get a flat tire, get stranded  
If it's goodbye today  
Know you're leaving here empty handed  
'Cause I got my own life  
And you're just a punch line  
If you go, you're a joke  
I forgot to laugh

Na na na na...

I forgot to laugh

I look up to see ally crying she runs out with all our friend running after her out of the building and I immediately regret what I had done so I run after them.

"ally wait" I shout as I catch up to them

"How could you, you made it out as if I'm the monster you cheated on me not the other way around" she screams

"Ally I'm so sorry you know what I'm like when I'm mad I don't give anything a second thought" I say

"Look Austin I know you better than anyone" ally begins but I cut her off

"No ally you don't I never was really with Cassidy she kissed me she assumed I was with her and I was scared to break up with her" I yell

"Austin now I know your lying why on earth would you be scared" ally shouts

"I was scared because three years ago before I moved here I was with a girl and I broke up with her because I was moving and do you know what she killed herself ally and I've been scared to break up with girls ever since" I scream

"O my god Austin I'm so sorry you should of told me" ally says calmly

"I know but I never really talk about it because it hurts to know I upset someone so much it made them end there life" I say sadly

"Austin it's not your fault" ally says nicely

"you know ally I never went near Cassidy she kissed me once but I pushed her away but then she assumed we were in a relationship and I too scared to tell her otherwise" I say

"O Austin I forgive you" she says

"Ally I love you" I say

"I love you too Austin" she says before kissing me

"Awe" everyone says from around us and we pull away remembering they were there and we go back inside and dance the night away

**Hope you guys like it please review **

**IPORTANT- I have a little competition I need a name for a boy and 2 girls The boy will be ally's brother and the girls will be trying out for cheerleading **


	8. Try-outs and Telling the truth

Chapter 8

I do not own Austin and ally

Ally's POV

I woke up that Monday morning and did my normal routine and went downstairs I grabbed a piece of toast and beside it was a letter with my name on it. I open it but the minute I see the logo at the top of the page I throw it straight in the bin.

I see Austin parked outside my house. I get in the car and kiss him on the cheek and we head towards school. He pulls into his parking spot and we make our way over to jakes car.

"So ally you got the cheerleader try-outs today"

Hannah asks

"Ohh can we come watch" the guys ask eagerly

"You'll be too busy playing football were having them after school" I say

Then the bell rings and we make our way to our classes. And at the end of the day I go into the gym instead of the pitch. I was glad to see a

Total of ten girls. Me and Trish sat at the judging table. Trish was co-captain.

"All we only have two spaces to fill and there are ten girls I think we need to get the team to try out again so it's fair" Trish says

"Trish it's not fair they have already tried out and earned their place on the team but I do kind of agree with you" I say before grabbing the microphone and giving an announcement. "ok we weren't expecting so many people to show up today so what we are going to do is compare you to people on the team so if we think you are better than some people on the team you will take their place ok so first up

Hannah cotton" I say

Hannah was really good I don't know why she didn't try out before. "Ok next is Kelly genia" I say

I don't mean to be mean but this girl can't dance for her life the rhythm was all wrong "next up is amber Jennings" I say

She was good but I have seen better "net is Josie sortay" I say

She was actually quite good and had lots of spirit which is good. We go through the rest if the girls and then I take the microphone "ok the results will be up on the notice board outside the office tomorrow I say and everyone leaves except Hannah and Trish. Then the gym doors burst open.

"Awe were too late it's over" Nathan says

"Did you guys just run from the field to try and see the try-outs" Trish asks

"Maybe" Nathan says going up and putting his arm around Hannah

"What do we have here" Austin laughs looking at them

"Well me and Hannah are going out" Nathan says

"Wow really that's great" Trish says surprising everyone

"Wait does Hannah not like Jake" I ask

"She never liked Jake she just wasn't sure if she should say anything about me and her because we felt bad for Trish" Nathan says

"Hey you're acting like I was heartbroken for weeks I am fine with it" Trish says

"Anyway who's up for pizza" Austin asks

"You guys go me and Trish has to discuss the try outs" I say

Everyone leaves and me and Trish sort out the team.

Then Trish drives me home and I went to bed.

**Hope ya guys like it **

**I have an idea for the story and if you want to know what it is PM me and I will tell you and give your feedback on it**


End file.
